gaiaitemfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadowlegend
|evolution_span = December 11, 2009 - July 30, 2010|gaia_cash = 749|container = Gifts for Him (11th Gen.)}} Description There was once a peaceful ninja village where ninjas grazed happily, darting to and fro in the surrounding lush bamboo forests, as ninjas are prone to do when undisturbed in nature. Among these ninja, Raiden and Raika, a pair of twins were the most prized students. One day a dark warrior swept through town and changed their lives forever. Positions Click to View/Hide All * Shadowlegend * Shadowlegend (Tenkaze Village) * Shadowlegend (Raiden Kun) * Shadowlegend (Raika Chan) * Shadowlegend (Master Tenkai) * Shadowlegend (Dark Warrior) * Shadowlegend (Tenkaze Village Destroyed) * Shadowlegend (Hakai Jutsu) * Shadowlegend (Firestorm) * Shadowlegend (Mortal Wounds) * Shadowlegend (Tenkaze's Broken Sword) * Shadowlegend (Burial) * Shadowlegend (Raiden Meditation) * Shadowlegend (Raika Kimono) * Shadowlegend (Spirits of the Fallen) * Shadowlegend (Tenkaze Shadowblade) * Shadowlegend (Crossroads) * Shadowlegend (Shrine) * Shadowlegend (Bones) * Shadowlegend (Death) * Shadowlegend (monk robes) * Shadowlegend (monk robes bottom) * Shadowlegend (monk shoes) * Shadowlegend (monk gloves) * Shadowlegend (wild guy) * Shadowlegend (blind master cover) * Shadowlegend (Stones) * Shadowlegend (Blind master's walking stick) * Shadowlegend (Blind master's shroud) * Shadowlegend (Blind master's pants) * Shadowlegend (wild guy hair) * Shadowlegend (wandering fist top) * Shadowlegend (ninjette top) * Shadowlegend (wandering fist bottom) * Shadowlegend (wandering fist hair) * Shadowlegend (wandering fist beard) * Shadowlegend (ninjette shoes) * Shadowlegend (ninjette belt) * Shadowlegend (wandering fist belt) * Shadowlegend (wandering fist charge up) * Shadowlegend (The Dragon Hair) * Shadowlegend (restraint mask) * Shadowlegend (restraint top) * Shadowlegend (The Dragon mouth) * Shadowlegend (restraint bottom) * Shadowlegend (katar) * Shadowlegend (restraint boots) * Shadowlegend (The Dragon eyes) * Shadowlegend (The Dragon body) * Shadowlegend (The Dragon dark body) * Shadowlegend (Saul Badman's Sword) * Shadowlegend (Saul Badman's Pants) * Shadowlegend (Saul Badman's Visor) * Shadowlegend (Saul Badman's Shoes) * Shadowlegend (Ditzy Wings) * Shadowlegend (Ditzy's Top) * Shadowlegend (Ditzy's Stockings) * Shadowlegend (Saul Badman's top) * Shadowlegend (Ditzy's Underwear) * Shadowlegend (Catgirl's Hood) * Shadowlegend (Catgirl's Dress) * Shadowlegend (Catgirl's Paws) * Shadowlegend (Catgirl's Boots) * Shadowlegend (Iron Oni Mask) * Shadowlegend (Iron Oni Bracers) * Shadowlegend (Iron Oni Greaves) * Shadowlegend (Iron Oni's Tattered Scarf) * Shadowlegend (Iron Oni Pants) * Shadowlegend (armored ninja golem) * Shadowlegend (armored ninja golem pants) * Shadowlegend (shadowtech helmet) * Shadowlegend (shadowtech top) * Shadowlegend (warblade) * Shadowlegend (shuriken) * Shadowlegend (sai) * Shadowlegend (scythe) * Shadowlegend (kunai) * Shadowlegend (chain) * Shadowlegend (Wakizashi) * Shadowlegend (warblade equip) * Shadowlegend (shuriken equip) * Shadowlegend (sai equip) * Shadowlegend (scythe equip) * Shadowlegend (kunai equip) * Shadowlegend (chain equip) * Shadowlegend (Wakizashi equip) Related Items Alchemy * Formula 10: Shadowlegend Recolors * Golden Shadowlegend External Links *1st Gen Marketplace Listing *2nd Gen Marketplace Listing *3rd Gen Marketplace Listing *4th Gen Marketplace Listing *5th Gen Marketplace Listing *6th Gen Marketplace Listing *7th Gen Marketplace Listing *8th Gen Marketplace Listing *9th Gen Marketplace Listing *10th Gen Marketplace Listing *11th Gen Marketplace Listing *Alchemized Marketplace Listing Category:Evolving Item Category:Cash Shop Retired Category:Unisex Category:Human Category:Items Category:2009 Category:Background Category:I Am Category:Weapon Category:Blade Category:Sleeveless Shirt Category:Pants Category:Sandals Category:Gloves Category:Eye Cover Category:Staff Category:Cloak Category:Legs Category:Wig Category:Facial Hair Category:Boots Category:Belt Category:Mask Category:Mouth Category:Bikini Bottoms Category:Eyes Category:Skin Category:Crown Category:Wings Category:Socks Category:Hood Category:Dress Category:Costume Category:Scarf Category:Helmet